Phillips DNA Project
The Phillips DNA Project was founded in 2004 as one of the Family Tree DNA surname projects. In the beginning, it was to provide a resource and support group for those testing their Y-DNA proving a paternal relationship. Since 2008, the Phillips DNA Project has been including those tested with other DNA testing companies. Project Background The Phillips DNA Project gathers the values of Allelic markers of Y-DNA for comparison with others who have also been Y-DNA tested to determine the genetic relationship of two or more men. Currently the database includes the Allelic marker values for more than 450 different men, grouped into "Family Groups" to show their relationship to each other. The Phillips DNA Project includes all known variants of the surname Phillips. Since the Phillips DNA Project is a surname project, it only utilizes the Y-DNA test which is paternally passed from generation to generation. A Y-DNA test is surname specific and a positive result of a genetic match can be made between two individuals when comparing their results. Y-DNA passes virtually unchanged from a father to his son(s) each generation unchanged. Occasionally, a mutation or a different value may pass from father to son on one or more alleles. Phillips DNA Project Plan #Recruit a male Phillips member of your Phillips family to submit his cheek cells for a DNA test, or do it yourself if you are a man with the surname Phillips. This is a painless procedure that merely involves swabbing the inside of the cheek in the privacy of your own home and then mailing your samples into the lab for analysis. #Submit your Phillips family tree to the administrators of the project to be posted on our yLineages page. You can submit your Phillips lineage without finding a male Phillips family member for testing, but we highly recommend DNA testing to confirm your Phillips lineage. #The participant will receive DNA results indicating whether or not he matches one of our existing Phillips family DNA groups, or another unmatched member of the project. Even if the participant does not initially match anyone in the project, he will receive notification of matches as other members join the project and get tested. DNA Test Used By This Project There are many types of tests used in genetic genealogy. The Phillips DNA Project is a surname project and only utilizes the Y-DNA test. A Y-DNA test is surname specific and a positive result of a genetic match can be made. Y-DNA passes virtually unchanged from a father to his son(s) each generation unchanged over periods that are useful genealogically, i.e. hundreds of years. Occasionally, a mutation or a different value may pass from father to son on one allele which can help to identify branches of a family. mtDNA can be used, but it is so stable, mutations take thousands of years. See also * Guild of One-Name Studies, surname Phillips *Genetic genealogy References Further reading * External links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genetic_genealogy Category:DNA projects Category:Genetic genealogy projects *